un nuevo miembro en el clan uchiha
by kokoro jakai
Summary: ¿que pasaria si apareciese un nuevo miembro en el clan Uchiha? itasasu, itasao ¿Como sera el nuevo miembro cambiara la vida de sasuke respecto a la relacion que lleva con itachi?
1. la nueva hermana

**Un nuevo miembro en el clan **

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojala), ni siquiera Saori, que existe realmente ya que es una gran amiga mía

Bueno este es el primer fic que publico por eso básicamente es cortito, el principio es un poco aburrido pero es la introducción a los GRANDES hechos:

Esto era una bonita mañana en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke se levantó de su cama y para su sorpresa no estaba su queridísimo hermano junto a él. Se dispuso a buscarlo por toda la casa pro no lo encontró, oyó un ruido en la puerta de la entrada y bajo rápidamente a ver que pasaba, sasuke estaba petrificado junto a la puerta estaba su hermano junto a una mujer que se parecía a su madre solo que mucho más joven.

-sasuke… esta es…-dijo Itachi

- no hace falta que me presentes, yo misma lo haré, me llamo Saori y soy tu hermana, sasuke –dijo la misteriosa mujer

Sasuke no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía si reír o llorar, finalmente se lanzo sobre los brazos de la desconocida echando por tierra toda imagen de persona fría.

-¿que…que haces aquí? ¿Eres un fantasma?-preguntó sasuke un poco incrédulo de que todavía tuviese una familiar vivo aparte de Itachi

-no soy ningún fantasma… ¿Itachi, no le hablaste de mi?

-tal vez se me pasase hablarle de ti, ten en cuenta de que he estado muy ocupado

Sasuke se empezó a enfadar un poco de que su querido hermanito no le hubiese hablado de que tenía familiares vivos.

Dos meses después del encuentro en la casa de los Uchiha…

-¡¡¡Saorichan!!!, ¡¡¡Tráeme una toalla al baño, que Tachi las ha usado todas al ducharse!!!-grita Sasuke desde la bañera

Saori fue a la puerta del baño.

-sasuke, yo… yo no puedo entrar

-tranquila somos hermanos va pasa mujer que no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto antes-dijo Sasuke con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

Saori entro entró en el baño y al ver a sasuke mojado y desnudo se puso muy roja y le entrego la toalla a Sasuke después se desmayó. Sasuke se puso la toalla y salio de la bañera a socorrer a su hermana que estaba sangrando por la nariz. Saori se despertó en brazos de su hermano un poco mareada…

-ya estoy mejor –dijo saori- me voy a mi habitación

-te acompaño-dijo Sasuke

Sasuke la acompañó a su habitación y se fue a preparar la cena.

Sasuke terminó la cena y subió a la habitación de Itachi abrió la puerta y allí delante de sus narices estaban su hermano y su hermana en la cama de Itachi muy, muy juntos y en una postura bastante rara…

Continuara…

¿Bueno que pasara entre los hermanos mayores?, ¿como reaccionara Sasuke?

Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo dejad review para criticarme o felicitarme o para lo que queráis

Ya se que es muy corto pero es el primero que publico a si que no seáis muy crueles que yo he hecho todo lo posible el próximo capítulo será bastante más largo ya que esto solo era una simple introducción a los hechos…


	2. en la casa de orochimaru

Bueno continuemos con el fic XD

Recordando: Itachi y Saori estaba entrelazados

-I…Itachi…-Sasuke se puso muy rojo, aquello solo se lo hacia a él pero ahora estaban ellos dos juntos-¿baka como has podido?

Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermano y se fue a casa de orochimaru

-¿Qué te pasa sasuke-kun?-preguntó Orochimaru

-¡Itachi ya no me quiere!-dijo Sasuke llorando

-va, sabes que eso no es verdad

-¡siiiiiiiii¡Es verdad! Estaba con Saori -dijo Sasuke

-haber¿Quién es esa?-preguntó Orochi

-mi hermana

- ¿y tu desde cuando tienes una hermana?

- no se

Itachi se dirigió a la casa de Orochimaru, para aclararle a su hermano lo que había sucedido

-sasuke-kun vamos a casa –exigió Itachi

-nu – dijo Sasuke llorando

De repente apareció Tobi

-Tobi es un chico muy, muy bueno y Tobi quiere ayudar a Itachi

-lárgate -le dijo Orochimaru- y vuelve a la cama

-si!!! Tobi es un chico bueno y hace caso a Orochimaru

Tobi se fue a la habitación y los hermanos se quedaron muy sorprendidos

-Ese¿Ese era Tobi?- pregunto Sasuke

-…-dijo Orochi – ¿vosotros no estabais discutiendo?

-Sasuke todo tiene una explicación, ella y yo… haber ella y yo… hummm estábamos…jugando al twister-dijo itachi no muy convencido

-¿de verdad?-pregunto Sasuke creyéndoselo todo

-por supuesto…-dijo Itachi mintiendo

-bueno ahora que lo habéis solucionado todo…¿os podríais ir de mi casa? -dijo Itachi- es que tengo que ayudar a Tobi a hacer una cosa…

-está bien nos vamos -dijo Sasuke- vamos Tachi-nee

-Tobi ya está en la cama esperando a Orochimaru- se oyó desde lejos…

-si, es mejor que nos vallamos-dijo Itachi

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la gran mansión y al llegar y entrar en la cocina encontraron una nota en la nevera que decía:

"_**hola hermanos esta noche llegare tarde me he ido con un "amigo", tenéis la cena preparada y perdona Sasuke por no invitarte a jugar al twister, como Itachi y yo lo llamamos, pero es que Itachi te quiere solo para él…"**_

Itachi cogió la nota la arrugó y se la metió en la boca

-¿Itachi que es eso de que no puedo jugar al Twister por que me quieres solo para ti?

Itachi se puso rojo

-etto… es que solo me gusta jugar con tigo al twister…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Emmm espero que el fan fic les haya gustado, para vuestra información Sasuke nunca descubrió lo que su querido Itachi hacía con Saori o almenos eso es lo que piensa Itachi

-siento no haberlo hecho más largo pero estaba algo corta de ideas así que sin más dejo de escribir esto…

Dejen reviews T.T porfa…


End file.
